


Story ideas

by Andarius



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

this is a space to keep track of my story ideas and maybe work on theories for them


	2. Steter idea

Courtship of the Human

Steter with Derek as more of a protective big brother. Stiles is absolutely normal and oblivious until he isn't.

  * peter saves stiles from kanima at police station
  * peter checks on him after the pool
  * peter checks on him after kanima stopped
  * peter feeds stiles when researching for derek
  * peter makes deal with lydia to get stiles to translate a book for her for information for ally for lydia on werewolf courtship rituals to discover peter has been courting him
  * stiles has to let ally know about courtship rituals where peter hears and knows that stiles now knows
  * peter then purposely does one of the courtship items to see if stiles would accept him like that
  * stiles must make a decision



possible variation on this

  * while researching for something with peter, peter lets him look at any books he wants, not realizing stiles reads several rare language
  * stiles finds a sumerian book on werewolf courtship rituals
  * stiles knows the rituals
  * scott does something odd with ally at the loft and stiles says that's a courtship ritual
  * danny is at the loft and they are discussing with danny the dangers of dating a werewolf
  * after the date danny is at loft and now stiles is there. stiles losses it and says you idiot. you just got werewolf engaged. didn't anyone warn you about werewolf wooing steps?
  * peter scoffs and snidely says as if you would know what that is
  * stiles pulls out the sumerian book and shows it to peter, he then reads off the steps, in english
  * peter sits up and asks in shock, you read sumerian?
  * he says, yeah and ... list three other languages as well as grams taught him to swear in lithuanian.
  * stiles then smirks at peter. in case it isn't obvious. i know peter and I accept. i thought you knew that.
  * his jaw drops and slowly shakes head.... i thought you were oblivious or you wouldn't have accepted
  * he lists the things peter did for him and says he respects peter and thinks they are well matched




	3. Courtship of the Human --- trying it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter came back from the dead the following full moon.

**Pool**

****

Scott snarls at the Kanima as it sees it's reflection and realizes it's not human anymore.

Peter rushes to the pool and pulls out Derek and Stiles, ensuring he's between the Kanima and them.

Scott looks in disbelief as the Kanima retreats.

Peter disappears out the side door before Scott can notice him because Scott doesn't realize that he's resurrected.

Peter watches from the rooftop as Stiles says that thing knew who he was and he has a feeling that he should know who it is, but doesn't. He also understands Derek and adds the word abomination to what that thing is. A Kanima. Peter knows a Kanima comes from someone that didn't take the bite. Jackson. He needs to watch Jackson.

Derek doesn't say thank you to Stiles. All he does say is he's going to kill that thing.

Scott immediately says, "you can't kill it!"

Stiles seems to agree with Derek.

Scott doesn't say anything about hanging up on Stiles or why he smells as though he's been rolling in the huntresses' bed to get that much of her scent on him.

Stiles limps to his jeep and grunts in pain as he slowly pulls himself into it. He's hurt? Peter bares his teeth at the thought that Stiles is hurt and no one noticed.

Peter follows Stiles' slow drive home.

Stiles pulls up in front of his house and sits in his jeep as he tries to gather the strength to get out and go inside. He's trying to psyche himself up to it.

Peter stealthily nears the jeep.

Stiles finally climbs out of the jeep and mutters as his legs give out. He inhales sharply in a silent scream as Peter catches him and keeps him from falling. "Peter? You're dead! Am I dead? Oh, God! I'm dead! That's going to kill my dad. He can't find my body in front of the house. Shit!"

Peter lifts him up and hefts him into his arms like a blushing bride as he mutters, "you aren't dead. I bit Lydia as an escape hatch from the dead. I used her Banshee powers to force her to finish my resurrection spell and bring me back. We are both quite alive."

Stiles looks shocked. "You did what! If you hurt her..."

Peter carries Stiles inside. Locks the door and starts up the stairs. He interrupts Stiles' rant and says, "she's fine. She may have nightmares for a little while about me traumatizing her by revealing I'm a werewolf and threatened to haunt her until she finished the spell, but she's young and strong. She'll be fine with no after-effects. Now, sweetheart. How badly are you hurt?"

Stiles looks at him in shock. "I'm not hurt. Per se. I spent over two hours holding up a paralyzed muscle-bound caveman that outweighs me by a good eighty pounds and if no one noticed, I'm still in my lacrosse gear."

Peter arches a brow. "Your muscles have cramped and your freezing cold. You also smell like chlorine. We have to get you warm." He walks them into Stiles' bathroom and sits Stiles on the toilet. "Take your shoes off while I start the shower."

It takes Stiles five minutes to get his shoes off, which is fine with Peter. _That's how long it takes for the water to get warm enough._

Peter strips his clothes off as Stiles watches in fascination. 

He doesn't realize that he's staring in open-mouthed shock and eyeing the man's amazing length. Damn! He's soft and longer than any man that he's seen on Porn Hub. How is that legal? He isn't aware that his eyes are glued on Peter's appendage until the man smirks and steps towards him. He lets out a manly eep, he's positive it was manly and not girly, when Peter picks him up into a standing position and wraps Stiles' arms around the man's neck. He then walks them into the shower.

He stops struggling when the hot water hits him, still in uniform. He melts against Peter's chest and rests there as the heat makes him feel better. His teeth stop shaking after a few minutes and he looks up at Peter.

Peter takes that as his queue to strip off Stiles' sweatshirt, uniform shirt, and sweat pants.

Stiles says, "whoa, whoa, whoa. Bad touch. You can't be in a shower, the sheriff's shower, naked, with his underage son. He'll come in here with guns out."

Peter now has Stiles in his underwear and is content to let the boy lean against his chest. He's content for this amount of skin contact. "I'm not stripping you naked. Underwear is fine. I will leave so you can take those off and shower."

Stiles grips his neck tighter. "No. Don't leave. I mean. I don't think my legs can hold me up, yet. My muscles are cramped up something awful."

Peter takes Stiles' hands and moves them to his shoulders. Hold onto me. I'll take care of you."

Stiles doesn't understand why he believes Peter but he does. 

Peter slides his hands down Stiles' sides as he drops to his knees.

Stiles' head drops back as he sighs at how wonderful that feels. He looks down and sees Peter rubbing his knotted calf muscles as the man's veins run black up his arms and disappear into his torso. "Are you taking my pain? Is that what that black is?"

Peter nods and says, "yes. You are or were in more pain than you let on. You have a very high pain threshold. All werewolves can do this. I'm a little pissed that neither one of those oafs check on you to ensure you got home okay. The Kanima could be anywhere and you just saved Derek's life. I'm disappointed in both of them. Even more than usual." Peter continues to rub his legs until the hot water runs out and then he helpfully turns his back and dries himself. He then dresses as Stiles takes off his underwear and wraps the towel around himself.

He helps Stiles limp over to the bed and tucks him into it. The boy is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Peter leaves through the window and hunts down Derek. He has a very heated discussion with him about how he treated the boy.

Derek is more than a little afraid of him and even though he's now the Alpha, he backs down.

Peter snarls in his face to press the importance of protecting Stiles, "If my mate gets hurt protecting your sorry ass again, you had better pray that you thanked him and protected him as much as he looked after you! He's human! Humans aren't as indestructible as werewolves are! I don't want him hurt at all, but if he does get hurt because of how strong he is, you had better take care of him and say a fucking thank you to the boy! He is just a child?"

Derek can't believe those words are coming out of Peter's mouth. "Mate? Thank you? child? What in the ever-loving..."

Peter takes a deep breath. "He a child and a human. So, no. I haven't told him that he's my mate. Nor have I attempted to court him yet. You will not tell him either, but you will protect him like he's protected you. He could have let you drown and run for it because that Kanima was after you."

Derek holds his hands up. "Of course, Uncle. As you said, he's protected me. It's only fair I protect him. For you. Is that why you never hurt him or threatened him?"

Peter scoffs. "When I was insane, before my death, I did threaten him to get him to locate you with the GPS on Scott's phone. I knew what he was to me and even offered him the bite. He refused because he was afraid that would put a bullseye on his dad."

**a few days later**

Stiles drops on Lydia's bed as he pulls out another twenty and hands it to her. "Damn it! You always learn languages faster."

She gives him a little pouty face. "Yeah. I think that's because you were already fluent in four languages before we started our wager and you are a stickler for having the new language fluent before you are content with it. How many does that make now?"

He sighs. "Hmm." He counts on his fingers. "I' fluent in Ecclesiastical Latin, Polish, Sumerian, Lithuanian, Slovak, Enochian, Kurmanji, Arabic, and German. I can get the general gist of Italian, Spanish, and French." Hmm. "That's nine fluent and three smatterings." He looks at her and then his fingers. "You speak Gaelic, Archaic Latin, Italian, Hindi, French and you get the gist of Welsh, Spanish, and Arabic." Hmm. "That's five fluent and three smatterings."

After a few hours of working on their report together, Stiles packs up his stuff to go. "Stiles. About Peter!"

He looks at her. "He shouldn't have done that to you." He's angry.

She grabs his hand and says, "he showed up the other night and apologized. I stopped to think about it from his side. I forgive him. I would have done the same thing. If I forgive him for something he did to me and not you, then you can forgive him as well. I would have done the same thing."

Stiles takes a deep breath as he mulls it over. "I can see you doing the same thing, sis. Okay. If you forgive him, then I forgive him. I have no right to be angry. I think I would have done the same thing as well."

**a week later**

Lydia is in Peter's fancy sportscar as he drives her to his apartment. He's annoyed that Stiles will meet them there instead of riding in his car with them. He gets an idea. He looks side-eyed at Lydia as he starts his manipulations. "If only that pup wasn't letting those wolf instincts lead him, we may have gotten somewhere by now."

Lydia huffs and scowls. "Scott fights all of his wolf instincts and his lack of aggression is what has gotten us in this mess."

He snorts. "No. The pup only fights his aggressive instincts. His courting and wooing instincts seem to rule all of his actions. Wolfs have more instincts than their battle instincts or they wouldn't find and woo their perfect mate. You should know that all creatures have instincts for different things. Mating, hunting, killing, survival, protection. A wolf protecting its mate or young acts differently than one attacking an intruder."

She ponders this. "I guess. I never thought of that."

**an hour later**

Stiles uses his GPS on his phone to find Peter's apartment is impressed. He whistles softly. "Talk about an upscale building. Is this an apartment building?"

At the buzzer, he notices that the building was recently renovated and the four apartments inside were turned into one ginormous dwelling. You can't call it an apartment since it's the only one and it's not small enough to be a townhouse and it's not a house. Neither is it a loft.

Peter buzzes Stiles in and he runs up the stairs to the third floor where he sees Peter leaning over the edge and looking at him.

Stiles drops his bag by the stairs and says, "sorry I'm late. I had to turn in my essay today if I wanted the full credit. Nice place, Zombie-wolf."

Peter rolls his eyes at the pet-name that Stiles insists on calling him. He sits in his favorite easy chair and goes back to his book.

Lydia leads him over to the books and they begin searching for what creature the witch is using to cause the problems they are facing.

Stiles grabs his bag and digs out a couple of crime scene photos that he got by hacking the Police Station's computers. "Nope. That creature has four claws and this one looks like it has six."

They go back to work and Stiles selects four books that he pours through as Lydia keeps skimming the books. Stiles continuously makes notes in Polish as he goes.

**two hours later**

Peter stands up, stretches, and asks, "when is the last time you ate?"

Lydia shrugs and says, "lunch. Well. Lunch for me, but Stiles skipped so he could finish his paper."

Peter glares at Stiles who didn't answer because he's too emersed in these wonderful books on real supernatural creatures. He picks up his phone and thinks about where to order from. He heard Stiles telling Lydia about the new Thai place on Grand and how much he loves the Pineapple Red Curry.

He orders the Golden Basket for appetizers, He orders soup, salad, dancing prawn, pineapple red curry, yellow curry, red curry, and Spicey Basil Sliced Beef. He then adds sides of jasmine rice, peanut sauce, and steamed vegetables. He orders Coke, Diet Coke, and Water as well.

When the food arrives, Peter takes the bags to the kitchen and opens the containers. He sets everything on the island and sets the table. "Foods served!"

The teens mark their places and come to the kitchen. Peter hands a plate with noodles, Pineapple Red Curry, and jasmine rice on it to Stiles and a set of chopsticks. He then turns away starts making his own plate.

He doesn't notice the look Stiles gives his back as Lydia picks up a plate from the table and helps herself. Peter handed Stiles a full plate. He didn't do that for Lydia.

They sit at the table and start eating as they discuss the creature. 

Peter looks at the expert way that Stiles uses the chopsticks as he decides to use the chopsticks as well. It's nice to have someone here that eats Thai the way it was meant to be eaten.

Stiles says, "it's got to be a dargul demon. They have six claws, lap up the blood of their victims, and eat the hearts. That would explain why there isn't much blood at the scene. I told dad that the bodies weren't moved, there just wasn't that much blood left at the scene to show that it is the murder scene."

Peter nods. "That makes sense. How do we kill it and do that without telling that pup."

Lydia nods. "Demons don't have any redeeming features."

Stiles snorts. Scott won't consider that Peter has redeemed himself and saved their skins on more than one occasion.

After a little more discussion Lydia changes the subject and looks at Stiles. "Stiles? Is it true you told Parrish not to hurt me or you would rip his heart out or get someone to do it for you?"

Stiles sits back and snorts. "Yeah. Your one step away from my sister. I think I'm allowed."

Lydia smirks. "Come now. You wouldn't let me get away with calling you my little brother when we were kids."

Stiles smiles at her. "Yeah. Little brother. I'm a full nine months younger than you. To the day. I'm allowed to act goofy. Boys tend to do that, you know?"

Peter leans forward and points it back and forth between them. "You're related? By blood?"

Stiles huffs. "No. It's complicated."

Lydia says, "my mother's first husband was his father."

Stiles looks at Peter's confused face. "Dad and her mom were high school sweethearts. First love and all that." He pulls out his phone and shows Peter a picture. "This was their wedding."

Lydia adds, "They got married the day after graduation and a week later they went off to different colleges. Mom went to Harvard to study English, Literature, and History for a degree as a professor. That's why she made principal so quickly. He went to a local community college to study law enforcement."

Stiles continues, "they had never been away from each other more than a day, so the long-distance relationship ended their marriage, Dad married mom and..."

Lydia says, "and mom married dad. Mom got pregnant and moved back here because dad's family was also from here. Claudia got pregnant after I was born. When she was six months along, they found out she had cancer."

Stiles picks at his food with the chopsticks. "Mom refused to get treatment while she was pregnant with me because she was afraid it would damage me. She might have beat it if she had started treatment then. She started treatment a few months after I was born and after six years of fighting, she died."

Lydia adds, "while she was sick from the treatments, mom and his dad had us playing together and treated us like siblings. I kind of wish his dad was my dad. We did a lot of things as siblings until Jackson. My dad wanted me to marry Jackson and not Stiles because the Whittemore's have more money and power. He didn't care that we saw ourselves as siblings and not as a future couple. He pushed Stiles away and pulled in Jackson. We still kept in touch though."

Stiles nods. "Secretly. That's why I was so angry with you, because of what you did to my sister to come back. I had to keep reminding myself we aren't siblings and you were struggling for survival and Sour wolf shouldn't have ripped out your throat and Scott... well he was just Scott. When Lyds forgave you, I forgave you."

She pats Stiles' hand. "You can't be mad at someone for what they did to me when I forgave them." She looks at a gawking Peter. "It helped that you asked me for forgiveness and apologized."

Stiles looks at Peter, "in my book, you redeemed yourself. You don't have to let us look through your books or let us in your house. You could just sit back and laugh at us."

**On the way home**

Stiles drives Lydia home in his jeep. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, she looks at Stiles. "Are there other instincts that rule a wolf or werewolf besides fighting? I mean is it possible that Scott follows Allison around _**like**_ a dog in heat because he _**is**_ a dog in heat?"

Stiles pulls over and looks at her. "Yes. He grabs his bag and pulls out his notebook. He flips through it until he finds a page, courtship rituals of the werewolf. He hands it to her and she reads it. "This is a copy of what I put in the werewolf 101 papers I gave Scott when I first researched werewolves for him. I tried to warn him that she wasn't his anchor, but a possible mate. Single males without a pack have overwhelming needs to mate and procreate to build a pack. A family pack is stronger than turned and Omegas that aren't Alphas would have to breed a pack. As usual, he didn't listen. I don't think he heard me when I told him. He's followed most of these protocols with Allison. At least as much as a teenage boy that lives at home can."

She reads it twice. "I can see him doing these things. Allison has accepted his advances according to these rituals and then spurned him. It must keep him off balance and confused on a permanent basis."

Stiles nods. "Yep. He also refuses he has any animal instincts and then tells me I'm not pack because I'm human. Allison is a hunter and the enemy and she is considered his pack. He's constantly pushing me away and then demanding I research for him. I'm tired of it. If he puts me in danger one more time and leaves me alone because he's with Allison, I'm done with him."

He drops her off and goes home.

He drops onto his bed with his notebook. He rereads that section on werewolf wooing rituals and sits up straight. "Son of a bitch." Peter's wooing him?

He hears a scrabbling on the roof and puts his notebook under his pillow. He jumps over and grabs his baseball bat. He gets in a position to bean whoever is breaking into his house. 

Peter's head pops into his room and Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. "Peter?"

He climbs into Stiles' room as Stiles drops onto the bed. "What can I help you with Zombie-wolf?"

Peter sits in the chair and looks intently at Stiles. "I need you to tell me what you came up with on how to track and kill this demon. I need to kill it before Scott decides we need to talk with it to make sure it's evil or some such nonsense. Demons are demons. If you could redeem them they would already be angels or some such nonsense."

Stiles smiles evilly and grabs his bag. He grabs the notebook he made the notes in and goes over everything he found. Where they like to sleep by day, how they hunt, what their weaknesses are, and how to kill them.

Peter is halfway out the window when Stiles says, "Peter? Be careful. I don't want to hear that you died again. I think... I think I would miss you."

Peter smiles at him and says, "always." He's then out the window and gone before Stiles has a chance to hear him purr at Stiles' words.

Stiles then closes the window and pulls the curtains. He grabs his first notebook on werewolves and reads over the wooing rituals and how to properly accept or refuse the attentions of the werewolf wooing you."

**A few days later**

Stile buzzes Peter's door.

Peter looks surprised. He wasn't expecting Stiles. He buzzes him in anyways and waits at the top of the stairs.

Stiles runs up and looks intently at Peter. "I need your help with an experiment. We got attacked by the Kanima at Scott's house. I proved it's not Lydia, but I also got samples of the Kanima's venom. I need your help proving a theory. Please?"

Peter was about to protest, but when Stiles said please, his protest died, unspoken. "What's the experiment?"

Stiles says, "I think the Kanima venom affects humans and not werewolves because humans are its prey and it was supposed to be a werewolf but it's fucked up mentally. I think that if you are wolfed out, the venom won't affect you. Or if you are affected because you were in human form and then wolf out it will override the venom."

Peter's eyes narrow. "What? Seriously? That's all that it takes to override the venom?"

Stiles shrugs. "That's my theory. I need to prove it. With your help. I'm not telling Scott though. I don't trust him. Not anymore. Not with the way Allison is hurting us to get at Scott. Switch to your Beta form and then touch this venom."

Peter does and the venom doesn't affect him.

Stiles nods with a smile. "Good. Now switch back and touch it as a human."

Peter does and falls to the floor as the paralysis takes effect.

Stiles squats next to him. "Now switch to Beta and try to move."

Peter switches to Beta and sits up as his werewolf overrides the venom. "I'll be damned."

**a week later  
** **the police station**

Scott leaves a paralyzed Stiles lying on a chair so he can talk privately with Gerard where Stiles can't hear him. He believes Derek ran as soon as the assault started and he could move.

Peter finds Stiles and picks him up. He practically collides with Derek as he heads for the door. "Let's get out of here. Kanima and Hunters in the same place is not a good thing."

Stiles directs them to the back entrance and they stop. He whispers, "Who is Scott talking to?"

The sneak closer and hear Scott talking to Gerard.

Stiles hears him say that he joined with Derek to spy on him. Stiles says, "record it." Derek pulls out his phone and records it.

Gerard says, "remember that if you want to be with my grandfather, I have to happy with your job, and for that, you have to get your friend to stop investigating me, or I will kill him."

Scott says, "I understand. I'll destroy his files and give you the hard copies. He's not a threat. He's just a weak human."

Stiles grits his teeth in anger. They record the rest of the conversation and wait for Scott to walk off. They then leave as Scott runs to talk to the Sheriff and try to explain to Melissa that he's a werewolf. If she will talk to him.

They defeat the Kanima and then Jackson left.

The Alpha Pack arrives and the twins are going to school with them.

Whenever Derek calls a meeting of friends to go over everything, Peter sits on the loveseat. Stiles always next to him on the loveseat and pretends as if there aren't any open chairs.

After a few weeks of this, Stiles begins to lean back into Peter's side as the meetings drag on.

Peter always smiles and preens that Stiles wants to sit with him and... cuddle, is it cuddling?

During the research sessions on the Alphas, Peter always brings food and ensure he hands Stiles the first serving.

Stiles always takes it with a thank you and a smile.

Stiles grabs Danny and Lydia and sits them down. They both have dates with the twins. He explains all the things not to do while they are out with the werewolves.

**Saturday after the big dates**

Stiles is the last one to walk into the loft. He asks Danny how the date went.

Danny smiles. "It went great. He brought me to a condo he borrowed and he made me spaghetti and garlic bread."

Stiles steps forward in agitation. "Tell me you didn't eat it?"

Danny looks confused. "No. I ate it. He even fed me the garlic bread."

Stiles says, "you idiot! I told you not to eat anything from his hand, especially not anything he personally cooked."

Danny scratches his head.

Scott asks, "what's the big deal?"

Stiles turns and glares at him. "He just got werewolf engaged! That's what you idiot! Didn't you read the werewolf 101 notes I gave you after you got bit? He just accepted the wooing invitation and gave that werewolf the right to be overprotective and possessive of him and to keep wooing him. Jesus! That's why you get all wiggy every time Allison pushes you away after you feed her something? Don't you pay attention?"

Scott looks around and focuses on Derek. "That can't be true. Is it?!"

Derek nods. 

Peter smiles and says, "why do you think I got even more overprotective of Stiles after he started taking the food I give him. Once he accepted my propositions, I didn't want anyone too close to him. I haven't moved to the more serious steps because he's only 17. I had to let him know my intentions though. Especially after those guys from _The Jungle_ kept asking him out."

Stiles blushes and shrugs when Scott and Lydia look at him. " _One or two of them_ , maybe, asked once or twice."

Peter snarks, "seven or eight, almost daily. _One or two didn't scare off easily."_

Lydia gives Peter a shrewd look.

Scott looks at him and says you can't just go around and beat up someone because they talk to Stiles."

Peter snarls. "Yes. I can and I didn't."

Stiles gives him the evil eye. "Scared off? What did you do?"

Peter gives that evil smile. "I didn't hurt them. _Physically._ It was rather enjoyable to see them wet their pants." He cocks his head to the side. "I needed to protect you from them and anyone else. They were getting pushy. One was getting violent at constant rejection. I protected you. I even had Derek keeping an eye out for you."

Derek nods. "He chewed me out after the pool that I didn't check on the human that saved my life. He loudly told me that I needed to protect Stiles and keep Scott away from him. He always got Stiles hurt and he doesn't like that you betrayed everyone at the drop of a hat."

Scott only caught check on him after the pool. "Why would anyone need to check on him after the pool. You were safe in the pool until I got there and scared it off."

Stile turns on him and snarls. "You sanctimonious ass! I held up a paralyzed werewolf that outweighs me by eighty pounds for over two fucking hours because you were with Allison. I finally was able to call for help and you hung up on me with I'm busy you bastard! You left me alone going through Gerard's office looking for the bestiary! You didn't scare it off. It saw its reflection and realized that its the monster we were hunting. You didn't help us out of the pool. Peter did! What kind of shape do you think a weak human is going to be after that? Did I mention I was still in my lacrosse gear and sweats?"

Scott steps back and raises his hand to ward off the anger and Allison realizes what they did.

Allison looks at Scott. "You didn't check to see that he got out okay. He was _**alone**_ in Gerard's office! We know that he tortured the last principal to get that office. What do you think he would have done to Stiles if he caught him?" She blushes as she realizes when they figured out the thumb drive. "We were making out in my room when you figured out where the bestiary was. Oh god!" 

Lydia asks, "what do you mean that Scott betrayed us at the drop of a hat?"

Allison says, "he wouldn't do that."

Stiles glares at her. "You mean besides siding with the enemy against us. Gerard. And that witch back with the demon. He told her as long as she was killing homeless guys it was okay. Since the feral werewolf that came looking for Scott was homeless. Sour-wolf! Play the tape."

Derek looks through his phone and plays the conversation of Gerard and Scott in the police station and then he arches his brows at her in a, _"now try to disprove it."_

She covers her mouth and looks at him in disappointment. "I was payment for your betrayals?"

Scott scratches his head. "I wouldn't put it that way."

Peter says, "I would." 

Derek crosses his arms. "As would I."

Peter looks at Lydia. "And he says I'm the bad guy." He scoffs. 

Lydia snorts. "You redeemed yourself when you protected my brother from all the threats that Scott didn't tell us about that went after him because they knew Scott left him unprotected."

Peter looks fondly at Stiles. "I love him. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt him." He glares at Scott.

Stiles stops pacing and turns to face Derek and Danny. "wait a minute. Wooing. _The ritual goes both ways._ Scott gets all confused and weird when Allison accepts the food and then ignores him. Werewolf instincts don't know what to do with mixed signals. If Danny gives him mixed signals, it will confuse him. If he's confused he can't form Goliath and it will be hard for Deucalion to send him after us because Danny is a good friend of ours. Well. Mine and Lydias."

Scott balks. "Brother?"

Lydia smiles fondly at Stiles as he's figuring out a plan. "Long story. Peter and Danny know. And Jackson. That's enough."

Stiles looks at Scott. "You're a newcomer here, technically. So you haven't heard." He looks through his phone and then shows Scott the wedding picture of his dad to her mom.

Scott looks shocked. "Your dad was married to her mom?"

Lydia smiles like the Cheshire cat then wraps her arm around Stiles. "This idea of yours about how to throw the twins off-kilter."

He looks at her. And tries to remember. "Oh. Yeah. Werewolves have soulmates. Humans, not so much. We still feel the enormous attraction to them, just not on the same level as they do. Ask Allison about that.'

She fidgets and says, "Yeah, that's true."

Once a werewolf has basically committed themselves to one person, they can't just stop feeling about them or leave them. The Alpha thinks Danny basically accepted his... "he holds up the quotation marks signs "... so it will be a real shock to him if Danny is maybe seen with another guy or flat out tells him he's not interested in a serious relationship with someone trying to kill his friends. Yeah, that's the better option. The Alpha will then do everything in his power to win Danny back. It could be spying on the Alpha pack, warning us of their plans, leaving the Alpha pack, or..."

He gets a huge grin. "If he's fully invested in Danny and thinks Danny will jump into a relationship with him if Deucalion wasn't in the way, he might get Deucalion out of the way. I don't know if he's dominant enough to want to kill Deucalion, but he maybe enough to persuade him to leave us and Beacon Hills and possibly leave the twins here as his presence or acceptance."

Lydia laughs. "I like that. He wants Scott. Let's give him Scott and then Beacon Hills will be safe and we can have a stable pack."

Scott says, "what? Don't I get a say?"

Allison shakes her head. "You don't give anyone else a say and you are an Omega. No. I don't think so."

Scott looks around. "You need a strong Alpha and Derek doesn't cut it. He doesn't want to be an Alpha."

Derek smiles and flashes blue eyes at Scott. Peter flashes red eyes. Derek says. "You're right. That's why I gave the Alpha power back to Peter. He's a better Alpha than I am."

Peter gives him an exalted smile.

Scott backs up. "But Peter's evil. He bit me. He did this to me."

Peter scoffs, "and I apologized for my biggest mistake of biting you. I was after Stiles at the time but the policemen had him shielded off, so I went with the weaker choice that Stiles scent on him. Trust me. I've regretted that mistake since day one."

Allison glares at Scott. "It's your werewolf that got you the things you enjoy about your life. Me. Lacrosse first string. Lacrosse Co-captain. Popularity. No more asthma. The only thing it took away from you is your weakness, which sometimes I wonder if it's your need to fight your werewolf nature that makes you the sniveling baby that I shun."


	4. another idea

a sequel to tabletop where Stiles and Peter go to japan with alexi to find the kitsune. they either want the kitsune council to stop the nogitsune or kill the kitsune to stop the nogitsune.


	5. prompt idea

Ok I just had an idea that I think you’ll really like!! Ok so Steter (obviously my fave) absolutely smitten Peter who is pretty sure Stiles and him are mates but isn’t sure due to smell masking stuff. Stiles is an assassin but nobody knows that. Unfortunately his next target just found out he’s got a target on the back of his head, knows who Stiles is and is determined to kill him first. The target attempts to slit Stiles throat in front of the pack including Peter. Stiles doesn’t die but it appears to all the wolves like he did and Peter loses it. Meanwhile Stiles is lying on the floor playing dead and slowly healing himself (either with witchy stuff or he’s a secret were) and hears Peter kill the target then fall to his knees by Stiles body and make some incredibly heartfelt confession as he holds what he believes is Stiles dead body. Meanwhile Stiles is just swooning because the man he has such a big crush on is confessing his love. Once Stiles is all healed and everyone realizes he’s alive whatever was stopping the were’s from hearing his heartbeat also destroyed his scent masking and well you can guess where it goes from there.


End file.
